


I can't fight this feeling any more

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declaration of Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles centred around Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Supernatural fanfic, I'd appreciate any and all feedback. And I'll try and update as soon as possible. All characters belong to Eric Kripke and CW

I don’t understand this feeling.

Am I ill?

Every time I’m around him, my heart quickens. My breath shortens. I just want to touch him and count his freckles.  
He is beautiful. So beautiful. Inside and out. The Righteous Man with a heart of gold.

His soul is the most glorious thing I’ve ever seen. Even when he was in the darkness of hell, his soul was shining underneath the grime, a beacon of light in that god forsaken wasteland.

And now that I am human, I can appreciate his physical perfection. The plump bow of his lips. His eyes, like light streaming through the leaves. The constellation of freckles on his shoulders. The strong width of his hands….they make me feel….strange. Like I am falling.

I want to touch him and tell him how beautiful he is and take away the worries that crease his brow. But every time I try he doesn’t meet my eyes and clears his throat and reminds me of personal space. I don’t care about space, I want to get as close to him as I can but he won’t let me and I do not understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

I told Sam how I feel.

He chuckled and said “It’s about time”

I do not understand this. What does it mean? Does Dean know how I feel about him?  
Could he feel the same?

There is a feeling in my chest, like there is a caged bird that is struggling to get through.  
I think this is what hope is 

Perhaps I should confront him later? But what would I say? What if he’s angry at me? What if he isn’t?

Humans are so complicated, so many emotions, so many things to feel, it is a wonder they don’t burst at the pressure of it all.


End file.
